Compreensão
by Thaty Florzinha
Summary: A compreensão é um processo psicológico condição ou sentimento de aceitação ou entendimento para com uma atitude, sentimento .uchiha itachi entenderá de pior forma possível com uma grave doença o Tal Câncer nas mamas ,mas com apoio e carinho de seus familiares especialmente do seu primo e namorado Uchiha Shisui .(U.A) uchihacest*


Há momentos nessa vida que te pregam peças. Como esse que, mais uma vez, está fazendo meu mundo desmoronar, assim como desmoronou quando meus pais morreram em uma tragédia de avião; foi quando eu com dezessete anos tive que cuidar do meu irmão de dez anos.

Chamo-me Uchiha Itachi e atualmente, no auge dos meus trinta anos, recebo o diagnóstico de câncer de mama. Fico tão surpreso e apavorado como o meu irmão ao meu lado, que assustado, pergunta ao médico:

—Como assim Doutor Akasuna? Isso não dava só em mulheres? —diz ele, com o susto da notícia ainda estampado em seus olhos.

Crio o Sasuke desde os dez anos, e atualmente ele está com vinte e três. Fiz de tudo para conseguir proporcionar a melhor educação e criação possível para ele, trabalhando duro desde os meus dezessete anos. Claro que obtive ajuda de alguns parentes, pois nossos pais nos deixaram apenas uma casa boa onde morávamos. Neguei-me a deixar a responsabilidade de cuidar do meu irmãozinho com os nossos tios, porém, seria inevitável deixar de ter a supervisão deles por perto.

Por tanto, trabalhava bastante em meio período e estudava a noite. Consegui cursar a faculdade de odontologia e me tornei um profissional renomado na área, graças a muito esforço.

Me tirando do meu transe momentâneo, Dr. Akasuna responde a pergunta de Sasuke:

—Senhores Uchihas, é raro homens terem diagnósticos de câncer de mamas; a cada cem mulheres, um homem é diagnosticado com a doença, e infelismente seu irmão entrou nessas estátisticas. Por isso eu pedi a ele, na primeira consulta, para realizar os exames de mamografia e biópsia. Por causa da alteração da glândula mamaria direita nele, provavelmente indicarei a cirurgia de remoção do nódulo. Após o tratamento quimioterápico, está indicada a cirurgia de tumores maiores do que 1 cm. Em caso de lingonodos, comprometidos na axila, ou mesmo em casos específicos de tumores menores, mas com características mais agressivas na análise do patologista. Porém, no caso do Sr. Itachi, a dele está localizada na auréola em seu peito, com base de 1 cm; está inchada e com vermelhidão. Antes que se espalhe para a região da axila e se instale lá, precisamos efetuar a remoção, para evitar maiores complicações no tratamento.

Meu otouto já questionava o médico, justamente porquê eu não tinha nenhuma vontade de falar ou perguntar nada. Através da minha expressão, meu irmãozinho podia perceber só com um olhar como eu realmente estava me sentindo, e ainda tomado pela preocupação comigo, ele continuava fazendo várias perguntas, uma atrás da outra:

—Mas Dr. Akasuna, quais as chances de cura? O que o senhor sugere para o tratamento? Vai indicar quimioterapia ou radioterapia? Ele vai fazer cirurgias?

Nesse momento, ri pela grande afobação do Sasuke.

—Do que está rindo, nissan? –ele perguntou, retrucando em seguida: —Isso é sério nissan!

Acho que consegui acalmá-lo um pouco com a minha expressão mais calma agora, o que lhe deu um pouco de conforto:

—Tenha calma. O Dr. Akasuna no Sasori vai me explicar como vai ser, tenha um pouco de paciência, ok? —eu digo, apesar de por dentro, estar tomado por muito medo ainda.

Após a explicação detalhada que o doutor fez, os irmãos Uchihas entenderam melhor como será o procedimento do tratamento.

Naquela tarde, Sasuke levou seu irmão até a casa deles, e o silêncio mórbido reinava no carro, pois os dois pareciam se recusar a conversar a respeito do que descobriram dentro da sala do consultório. Ao chegarem em casa, Sasuke foi fazer algumas ligações dentro do seu quarto.

Itachi não se fez de rogado. Se trancou em seu próprio quarto e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho e tirar o cheiro de hospital. Dentro do banheiro, teve seu momento sozinho e desatou a chorar de soluçar, e tinha uma vontade enorme de gritar. Depois de um longo banho, saiu de dentro do box, enrolou-se na toalha e pegou seu celular, digitando um número bem conhecido.

Após discar e aguardar por pelo menos dois toques, a pessoa atendeu do outro lado da linha:

—Então Ita, como foi lá?

—Deu positivo. Aquele carocinho realmente é um nódulo, estou com câncer de mama. —diz Itachi, seguido de um breve silêncio entre os dois, quebrado por um suspiro. Ele volta a falar: —Preciso de você Shisui.

—Estou à caminho Itachi.

Notas Finais do capítulo :

Bom minha primeira fanfic yaoi ,então pega leve pessoal quero agradeça duas pessoas Sylvia Alves obrigado me aguenta tanto e me apoia tanto.E a grande La Angel a minha oficial beta ,obrigado minha nota finais explico...

Bom gente porque eu escolhi esse tema porque Homens sim tem mesma doenças que gente mulheres não estão imunes a isso mas é raridade. quero mostra outra visão aos leitores homens, porque disso câncer de mamas eu tenho infelizmente mas sou mulher e a cura bem mais rápida quero mostra aos leitores homens isso não é bicho de sete cabeça. quando já descobre a doença já esta tomada as chances de cura é pouco difíceis .como tenho pouco de experiencia quero mostra pouco dessa realidade não vai diminui a "masculinidade" de vocês.A cada Capitulo vou mostra porque desse tema ,eu escolhi Fandom do naruto porque eu amos muito.  
*Mamografia: A mamografia é um exame de diagnóstico por imagem, que tem como finalidade estudar o tecido mamário. Esse tipo de exame pode detectar um nódulo, mesmo que este ainda não seja palpável.  
Para tanto é utilizado um equipamento que utiliza uma fonte de raios-x, para obtenção de imagens radiográficas do tecido mamário.  
* wiki/Biopsia


End file.
